Your Best Is Good Enough For Me
by MyelleWhite
Summary: LAST CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody! It's great to finally have more time to write! Sorry that my last story "melted" ended so quickly! I hope you enjoy this one._

_-Myelle_

_The story begins…_

Olivia got in her car dreading the new day at work. She had not slept the night before and she couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious young boy that had been brought to her a few days ago. That poor boy with no parents, language skills or human contacts his whole life.

Olivia had grown to love the boy in just a few short days and missed him greatly. She tried to imagine what it would be like to live alone for all those years and it scared her that what she thought of could be so close to what she was living right now.

She felt alone, unwanted, useless. Peter was so sweet and he knew that she felt this way and he tried to change that but it was no use. She was stuck this way for good. Maybe that's why she was so good at her job, because she didn't care about herself, only others.

When she pulled into her parking space, she got out of the car and walked into the building alone, as usual. And, also as usual, Peter was there to greet her when she arrived.

Peter noticed immediately that she was not herself, or maybe this depressed attitude really was "herself." In that case, it really was too bad because Peter knew she deserved better. He had noticed lately that Olivia was _always_ angry or sad or dpressed or whatever it was.

He followed her to her office and closed the door.

"Hey, Olivia, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I wish I could've done more to help him, that boy. I wish I knew his name and where he was from and who his parents were so I could show them what a great kid they gave up."

"It's more than just that, isn't it?"

"Yeah…I wish he was mine. I could take care of him and help him, but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Peter was silent a moments before moving to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think he wishes that too but you need to understand that you did your best and it's all you can do."

"No. My best is never good enough. Innocent people get killed before I can even _begin _to figure out what's wrong."

"Olivia, _your_ best is better than anyone else's. Can't you see that? Damn it, Olivia, you sit around feeling sorry for yourself while I'm stuck here trying to figure out what's wrong. You can't keep this up! That poor boy definitely picked the wrong person to share emotions with!"

Olivia stared at him. He had never yelled at her like this before. He never yelled at her at all. She was actually scared of him right now. She backed away from him like he was a monster.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry."

"You yelled at me." She said in shock. "Just leave, no, I'll leave. Get away from me."

"Olivia, I didn't mean to say that."

"But you're thinking it!"

Olivia turned and ran out of her office, still afraid of the man she had almost let herself love.

_Next chapter coming soon! Can't wait for tonight's episonde!!!!!!UNLEASHED!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the new chapter! Told you it would come soon! OMG…did you guys see "unleashed?" It was sooooooooo good!!!_

Olivia ran out of her office only to be stopped by Walter.

"Olivia, are you alright?"

"Yes, Walter, excuse me please. I have to get out of here."

"Olivia!" Peter yelled form behind her.

"Listen Peter, you're right, okay? You spoke the truth. My life sucks because I have too many emotions and it's all my fault that the boy didn't get to stay with us. I know. It's just a little hard to hear right now, especially coming from you."

"Let me make it up to you."

"Alright. You could leave. That's the best thing you could do right now."

Olivia turned, but not before she saw the hurt look on Peter's face and the surprised look on Walter's. She felt bad to hurt him but she really needed him gone. If he didn't leave, she would cry in front of him and that was definitely something she could not do.

Olivia sat in her office, trying to read some files for a new case but it was no use. Her mind was on Peter. It was the day later and, according to Walter, Peter had not come home last night.

Olivia remembered the worried call from Walter…

"_Olivia, oh, good. I called the right number."_

"_Walter. Did you find Peter? Did he come home? Is he alright?"_

"_No. I can't find him. I walked around the neighborhood and he wasn't anywhere. I think something bad might have happened."_

"_I'm sure he's alright. You stay at home. I'm still at the lab, I'm actually just leaving. I know he likes to go to bars. I'll check out some around town."_

"_Thanks Olivia. Also, be careful. If you drink anything, call a taxi."_

"_Thanks Walter, but I don't plan on drinking anything."_

Olivia hade gone out and searched every bar she knew and some she didn't but Peter wasn't anywhere. She checked every store in the area and every park and even some buildings on campus, but she still couldn't find him.

Now, she sat in her lab office. She had come here right after she was done searching and had not left since yesterday. She also hadn't slept. Walter had noticed and told her to sleep on the couch but Olivia didn't want to miss the moment if Peter came back.

Olivia picked up her phone and tried Peter one more time. And this time, there was an answer.

"Olivia, hi."

"Dear God, Peter, you sound horrible! Are you alright? I've been trying to reach you all night and I looked everywhere. You had me and your father worried sick. Where are you?"

"Whoa, Olivia…calm down. I'm fine. Tell Walter I'm perfectly fine. I'm coming back."

"When will you get here?"

"I don't know…Look, I'm really sorry about what I said, about tying your best and all. Your best is good enough for me."

"Thanks Peter." Olivia wanted to tell him sorry she was for making him leave and hurting him but she was interrupted by a crashing sound and then Peter's surprised scream. Then the phone went dead.

_Nest chapter coming up soon!!!! Probably even later today… if I have time. It depends on school work. Anyways, please review and tell me all of your concerns and questions. Thank you to the people who have already put in a review, you make me smile._

_Thanks,_

_Myelle _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, Just to let you know….I'm now a BETA READER!!! If you need anyone for any movies, Twilight, Fringe or Lost, ask me._

_Sorry this chapter took so long to get online!!!_

Olivia ran from her office in search of Walter. She found him milking gene in the back corner of the lab.

"Walter, I think Peter might be in trouble."

"What happened?" Walter was now completely alert and attentive. He looked at Olivia with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but I have to get Astrid to trace the call to his cell phone so I can find him. Where's Astrid?"

"Over here."

Walter led Olivia to Astrid who was given the instructions and took the phone. She tried to trace the call but couldn't.

"His phone is either broken or out of battery and turned off."

"Alright. Well, thanks anyways Astrid."

Olivia took Walter and Charlie and set off to find Peter. She brought Charlie in case Peter was hurt. Charlie was better trained in first aid than she was.

When they were almost done searching, she saw a figure, like Peter's, lying down on the ground in a park.

Her heart jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the new chapter folks! Hope you all enjoy it!!_

Olivia ran as fast as she could, which, for her, was just not fast enough. She made it to Peter in record time. Charlie was close behind her. She let herself fall to the ground beside Peter.

Walter had caught up with them now and you could see the worry written all over his face.

"Peter, Peter, it's me."

Peter got up off the ground and looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong Olivia?"

"Are yu okay? What happened?"

"Ya I'm fine. I just dropped my phone."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the last chapter, guys! I hope you like the ending. I'd write more but I don't have time. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep em coming!_

"That's why you hung up? I thought something happened!"

"No. Uh, could I talk to you alone for a second? Please?"

Olivia and Peter walked away from Walter and Charlie who had started talking about particle accelerators or something of that matter.

Peter led her to a small bench where they could talk in private.

"I want to say I'm sorry, Olivia. Like I said earlier…your best is good enough for me."

"Thanks Peter. I'm really sorry that I made you leave."

"Hey. It's all behind us now. You're fine and that's all hat matters."

"And you're fine too."

"Let's get back to work."

"Agreed," Olivia said as Peter offered his hand to help her get up off the bench. She didn't need help but she enjoyed the gesture. Olivia took Peter's hand and to her surprise, when she got up, her hand remained in his.

Walter gave them a quick smile and they left off as if nothing had happened.


End file.
